Oversized loads
JTC JTC <> JTC about <> JTC partners <> JTC Cooperation ---- ---- ---- JTC SERVICES JTC trucking <> JTC Wagons <> JTC Containers <> JTC Express services <> JTC door-to-door delivery <> Oversized loads <> Customs clearance <> Insurance <> Warehousing and receiving goods ---- ---- ---- JTC DETAILS Documents <> Company details ---- ---- ---- LARGE AND OVERSIZED LOADS Why it is advantageous to carry bulky cargo with us? How to deliver quickly and safely a construction equipment or industrial equipment? This type of transport requires a special approach to the choice of transport and loading-unloading operations, and documentary support. Our experience in the international market of transport services allows us to offer you the best modern solutions. The advantages of working with us: Challenging transportation with ease. No matter how large your cargo is, we will deliver it operatively and without any problems on the way. We proceede in the Russian market with the international experience, and we are able to solve the most complicated delivery tasks. This is our main difference from other companies. Choosing the appropriate kind of transport. We choose to carry your bullky cargo the appropriate vehicle. We carefully and prudently calculate several delivery options before taking a decision regarding the method of transportation. Careful loading and unloading. To professionally download and load we have all the necessary modern equipments. We select the most experienced professionals for handling yor cargo. We constantly monitor their work and ensure that your cargo has not a single scratch. We understand that you entrust to us to handle multimillion-dollar equipments. Rapid clearance of required documents. We will prepare for you all necessary permit papers. We will take care of all the complexities associated with the processing of multiple documents for bulky cargo transportation. You don't have to waste your time for the unnecessary approvals. The optimal route. We provide you with the shortest route, taking into account the way complexity. We wlii figure out how to avoid places where there may be restrictions for bulky cargo transportation. We plan the route to bypass bridges, railway crossings, and any other obstacles. Your cargo will arrive to the destination in the shortest possible time. Savings on handling. We make such kind of transportation which has a minimum cargo transshipment. This reduces significantly your costs and delivery time. Your goods are delivered safely. Our company has developed a special business processes aimed at the movement control and your cargo security. Our liability to you is insured for 10 million rubles. The exact location of a shipment at any time. We track the cargo movement along the route. You can follow online your goods passage through key transport hubs, so you are able to know exactly when your shipment is. Only you have to quietly awaite the delivery. Customs clearance without problems. We provide customs clearance and registration of all necessary documents for bullky loads passing customs control. ---- ---- ---- Choose the fastest way to increase your profits - reduce the time and cost of logistics! Order railway carriage: (495) 589 31 70.